


Constant

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital
Genre: AU where they are together, Drabble Collection, F/M, Julian is Not Sam's father, Lusam are everything, angsty af, at times - Freeform, it gets weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Lucky is the one constant in Sam's life. AU obviously because the writers never let these 2 really have a chance.





	1. Dress

**Dress**   
  
She stood in front of the mirror, smoothing down the fabric of the mint-green dress she was wearing. She shifted from foot to foot, turned side to side, and still it didn’t look right on her. Nothing did.  
  
She started to strip off of the dress when she felt him come up behind her and slip his arms around her waist. He looked at her in the mirror, catching her eyes. “You look beautiful, Sam.”  
  
“You think?” She asked, biting her lip. “I just want … I don’t even know what I want. Am I actually expecting him to just welcome me with open arms? He doesn’t even know I exist, I bet, and –“ Her voice broke off. “Forget it. I say we just forget this whole expedition and stay home in our sweat pants and eat rocky road and watch some old movie on TCM...”  
  
“Sam, no,” he said. “No. As sexy as you look in sweatpants, baby, you want this and you know you do.”  
  
“I do... I am just scared.”  
  
“And here I thought you were fearless,” he said, winking at her as he slid his large hands up to her slender shoulders and began to massage them gently. She leaned into his touch. “I am kidding. You are allowed to be scared. You’re about to meet your father for the first time ever. That has to be terrifying, but guess what?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I am going to be there with you every step of the way and I know he will love you as much as I do.” He kissed her left temple and then stepped back to take her hand. “So are we going to do this thing?”  
  
She looked once more at herself in the mirror. She wasn’t satisfied with the way she looked, with who she was, but if Lucky saw something in her worth loving, maybe her biological father could learn to accept her too.   
  
“We’re doing this,” she said with a firm nod. 


	2. Rich

**Rich**   
  
“Wow, will you just look at this place?” Lucky said in awe as he piloted his Chevy down a long stretch of street filled with what could only be called McMansions. “Your dad has got to be loaded.”   
  
“I don’t care if he’s rich or poor,” Sam declared and it was true. “All that matters is that he doesn’t turn me away at the door.”   
  
“He can’t. He just can’t,” Lucky said and reached across the short divide between them to grasp her slightly trembling hand. Nothing terrified her like the possibility of rejection.   
  
They drove to the end of the block and Lucky read the numbers aloud. “2100 Parsons Place. This is it.”   
  
“This is it,” Sam agreed with a taut pull of her lips. “It’s not too late to turn around you know.”   
  
“We’re not turning around. You’re here to meet the man who helped give you life and I am not letting you chicken out, okay?” He squeezed her hand as tightly as he dared.   
  
Sam nodded. She would be strong. She would.   
  
They climbed out of the Chevy and met at the curb. Lucky gave her a little kiss on her left temple and then they were crossing the street together, hand-in-hand.   
  
The gates to the Spanish style mansion were open and Sam spotted a little Tykes truck and a few dolls lying in the very green grass. She could also see a big swing set in the distance in the backyard. “I have siblings,” she whispered. It hadn’t even occurred to her that she might have siblings on her father’s side. It was both a humbling and scary thought all at the same time. What if they hated her? What if they resented her for stealing away their daddy’s attention?   
  
Lucky seemed to sense her train of thought and he said, “Fortunately, kids love you, Sam.”   
  
Sam smiled at him. “What would I do without you?”   
  
“You never have to find out.”   
  
Sam smiled. When she had lost Jason, she had thought her life was over but Lucky had not only helped mend her broken heart, he had planted himself right in the middle of her soul, touching a part of her in a way no one had before, making her so happy … She would be lost and devastated without him.   
  
They reached the front steps and climbed them slowly. Lucky looked at Sam. “This is it,” he said.   
  
She raised her hand to knock softly on the heavy oak door. “Yes, it is.” 


	3. Calm

**Calm**  
  
“Do I look nervous?” Sam asked.  
  
Lucky smiled at her as he squeezed her hand again. “No, you look totally calm and collected…. Cool as a cucumber.”  
  
“Don’t tease me, Lucky Spencer,” she said with a smile.  
  
Just then the door opened and a little boy of about six stood there looking at them curiously. Sam’s breath caught in her throat as she gazed at the child. He had gorgeous, deep brown eyes and chocolate brown hair with a little nose that was all Sam’s. _They must get that trait from their father,_ Sam mused as she crouched down a bit and said, “Hi, sweetie.”  
  
“Who are you?” A sharp voice came up from behind the little boy. Sam stood straight at her full height of 5-1 as she looked at the man approaching her. He was tall and lanky but his eyes were her the same shade of brown as hers, his nose hers in size and shape, his hair the exact same dark color as Sam’s. Her breath caught in her throat then and she couldn’t find the words to reply.  
  
Thank god as always for Lucky though. He spoke up. “Hi. We’re sorry to just drop by like this but it’s important to my girlfriend … Are you George Marin?”  
  
The man looked at both of them warily and then nodded. “Yes, I’m George,” he admitted, looking as if it pained him. “What’s this about?”  
  
Lucky looked at Sam then and offered her an encouraging smile. “I think she should be the one to tell you.”  
  
“Who are these people?” The little boy asked curiously, staring up at them in wide-eyed wonder.  
  
“Benny, please go check on your sister. I need to talk to them.”  
  
“Dad –“  
  
“Go on, Benny,” George encouraged his son. There was firmness to his voice but his face was kind and gentle where his son was concerned. It made Sam’s heart glad in an odd sort of way.  
  
“Ahh, alright,” Benny said and scampered off.  
  
“Let’s go out onto the porch,” George suggested and he stepped outside, closing the front door softly behind him. He then looked at Sam pointedly. “What’s this about?”  
  
Sam felt her eyes fill with tears and her heart started to hammer in her chest. This was the moment she had been anticipating and dreading all along.   
  
“My name is Sam McCall and I’m … I think I’m your daughter.”


	4. Silence

**Silence**  
  
There was a long, potent period of silence before anyone spoke again after Sam’s declaration. Sam did notice George’s dark eyes bug out a bit in surprise, but he finally shook his head and said, “No, no this can’t be possible.”  
  
Sam’s heart broke right then and there but she had to say something. “No, it’s true. I swear it is. I don’t just think I’m your daughter … I _know_ I am. I investigated everything. I researched this for months. I know you and my mother – Alexis Davis, then Davidovitch – went to the same high school together. You dated for a few weeks, just long enough to make me. Then she left town and had me … You – you look just like me,” she added in a weak, yet desperate voice.  
  
“If this is some kind of con –“  
  
“It’s not,” Sam insisted. She had been a professional con in what seemed like another lifetime but this – this was real. How did she make George realize it? “We could get a paternity test. Lucky and I will be in town for another week. We can –“  
  
“I’m sorry, but I can’t be your father. The only daughter I have is inside the house right now. And she needs me so I have to go to her.”  
  
He looked decidedly flustered as he turned back to face the door. Sam whimpered shamefully and Lucky grabbed George’s arm. “No, you’re making a mistake, Mr. Marin, by turning Sam away. She is your daughter and that’s the truth.”  
  
George shook loose of Lucky’s grasp. “You two need to go before I call the police.”  
  
Sam’s eyes spilled over with tears as she turned and ran down the steps. She heard Lucky say to George, “You’re missing out on knowing your own _daughter_ – someone amazing who will enrich your life the way she has mine. You are a damn fool.”  
  
Then Lucky was catching up to Sam on the curb. He wrapped his arms around her from behind as she crumbled into his embrace, openly sobbing now. “Lucky,” she cried. “How could I ever have been so stupid to think that he could want me – _me_ of all people - in his life?” 


	5. Sad

** Sad **   
  
She had stopped crying by the time they were back in the car and halfway down the street, but he could tell that she was still so sad; that she was still so broken. She may very well have been feeling unwanted, forgotten … He sighed and reached for her hand across the seat between them. “I’m sorry,” he said in a low voice. “Sorry that your dad was such a jackass and turned you away like that… I’m even sorrier that I encouraged you to do this, that I let you get disappointed... If you hate me right now, I don’t blame you.”   
  
Sam looked up at him with murky brown eyes. “Hate you? Blame you? Never,” she said and it sounded like a rich promise to his ears. “I can’t. You saved me in so many, many ways and you’re the one person who has never let me down.”   
  
“I never want to,” he said lifting her hand to press a butterfly-soft kiss to the backs of her knuckles. “I just – I pushed you into doing this.”   
  
“No you didn’t. I wanted to do this, I wanted it so much… but I should have known, you know, that he wouldn’t appreciate me just showing up on his doorstep. That he wouldn’t want a daughter like me.”   
  
“How can he not want you in his life, Sam? He doesn’t even know you,” Lucky said. “If he did know you, he would love you as much as I do.”   
  
Sam rested her head on his shoulder as he drove. “Why are you so good to me? I definitely don’t deserve it.”   
  
“You’re wrong. You deserve everything I can give you and so much more. You just have to stop listening to that little voice in your head that says you’re not good enough. Because Sam you’re amazing…I just wish you could see you the way I do.”   
  
“Lucky, thanks for saying that.”   
  
“It’s all true … And I’m going to love you enough for the both of us.”


	6. Comfort

** Comfort **   
  
By the time they were back at their hotel, she seemed less devastated, but he couldn’t help but think that it was a brave front she was putting up just for his benefit. He wanted to be there for her, he wanted to comfort her, but how?   
  
He watched as she quickly ripped off her dress and climbed under the covers, pleading fatigue. But he thought she would be crying tonight, if only in her dreams.   
  
He sighed and stripped down to a tee-shirt and boxers before crawling in beside her and pulling her tightly against his chest. It might not help at all but at least she would know she wasn’t alone - the thing they both seemed to fear the most. 


	7. Together

** Together **   
  
Lucky awoke first the next morning. Sam had slept fitfully all night, even whimpering in her sleep more than a few times, but finally seemed a little more relaxed in her slumber. Lucky’s heart went out to her; they both knew the pain of rejection all too well, and it never got any easier. But still, Lucky was determined to be there for her through everything. They would make it; they had been through so much already not to. He vowed he would not let this break Sam. He wouldn’t let her forget how much he loved and adored her.   
  
He gently extracted himself from her tight embrace and moved over to the phone in their hotel room. He picked it up and quietly put in a phone call to the front desk. Then he started getting dressed, yanking on a pair of jeans and a loose fitting tee-shirt. He had just finished running a comb through his hair when he saw Sam’s beautiful brown eyes were open and watching him.   
  
“Hey,” he said in a quiet voice. “How you feeling?” As if he couldn’t guess.   
  
Sam shrugged. “Like crap,” she said. “I thought nothing could hurt me like that ever again but meeting my dad and him wanting nothing to do with me …”   
  
Lucky dropped to his knees beside the bed and reached for her hands, gently kissing either of her palms. She smiled a little. “I love you, Sam,” he said. “And as I told you before, I am going to love you enough for everyone who doesn’t appreciate your amazing heart.”   
  
Sam smiled a bit wider even as a stray tear dashed down her cheek. “I love you too, Lucky. And you’re really the one I need, not some random sperm donor...”   
  
Lucky kissed her forehead. “Well I know you’re hurting and you’re entitled to that. Just know I am going to be there for you. We can get through this as long as we do it together.”   
  
She nodded. “Together sounds good.” She reached out and pulled his head down to hers. They started kissing anew and Lucky was about to climb into bed with her when there was a loud knock at the door.   
  
“Who can that be?” Sam asked when they came up for air.   
  
“Room service,” Lucky guessed. “I ordered us the whole shebang – lots and lots of artery-clogging fatty, comfort foods.” He winked at her as he moved towards the door.   
  
He pulled it open and was expecting to see an unfamiliar face but rather it was a much more familiar one, one that had burned into his consciousness by now.    
  
Sam’s dad was standing in the doorway.   
  
Lucky looked at Sam and then back at the man. “What do you want?”   
  
The man looked a little sheepish. “I want to see Sam,” he said.   
  
Lucky was going to ask him none too politely to leave but Sam had already pulled on a robe and was moving towards the door. Lucky could see she was trying to steel herself against more heartache that George’s presence could bring. “What are you doing here? How did you even know where we’re staying?”   
  
“I called all over town,” George admitted. “I probably raised a lot of suspicions doing it but … I really needed to see you.”   
  
“Why?” Sam asked, crossing her arms over her chest. “I really won’t be bothering you again or upsetting your perfect little life in the suburbs.”   
  
George sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Can we just talk? This is really important. You need to hear me out.”   
  
“She doesn’t ‘need’ to do anything she doesn’t want to,” Lucky snapped as he tucked a protective arm around her tiny waist.   
  
“It’s okay, Lucky,” Sam finally said. “I will listen to what ‘Mr. Marin’ here has to say – as long as you stay with me.”   
  
Lucky nodded. “Of course.” He then reluctantly stepped back to let the other man into the room. 


	8. Child

**Child**   
  
Sam watched George as he looked around the room, clearly not sure what to do with himself. She sighed and finally pointed to a chair at the desk. He moved over to it and slid into it, looking trapped and uncomfortable. Sam herself dropped onto the edge of the bed, right beside Lucky who squeezed her hand reassuringly.   
  
“Well?” Lucky said impatiently. “Aren’t you going to say something, Mr. Marin?” He wanted the man to say his piece and leave before he could hurt Sam any further. As it was, she was staring at the man like she hoped he would actually do the right thing. Lucky was sure it was a misguided hope though.   
  
“Sorry … It’s just, Sam, your eyes. They are just so much like Alexis’s…”   
  
Sam shifted on the bed. “So you’re admitting you knew my mother after all?” She swallowed over a thick lump in her throat. “Yesterday, you denied everything.”   
  
He nodded. “I did. My wife doesn’t know anything about my past. She would leave me if she knew the truth.”   
  
Sam sighed. “What is the truth then?”   
  
George sighed in return and rubbed his forehead. “When I met the young and beautiful Alexis, I was already dating the woman I would one day marry.”   
  
“You had an affair,” Sam said knowingly.   
  
“It was short and fiery, lasting no more than two weeks, but yes, it was an affair. I look back now and tell myself that I was just sowing my wild oats before I settled down with Chelsea, the woman I am married to now. Chelsea and I had been sweethearts since junior high. It was just expected that we would be together. I was a little rebellious though then and your mother… Lord, she was incredibly beautiful. I tell myself all the time that Alexis meant nothing to me but that’s simply not true.”   
  
“Did you love her?” Lucky asked, curious in spite of himself.   
  
George nodded. “I did. From the moment we met at a party. Like I said, I tell myself all the time it was no more than a fling but deep down, I know the truth. If Alexis would have asked me to share forever with her, or hell, even one more day, I would have. I probably would have tossed aside Chelsea to do it. But Alexis never asked…” He sighed.   
  
Sam’s eyes filled with tears. “Did you know about me? Did she tell you about me?”   
  
“Yes. I knew about you. In time, anyway.”   
  
Sam clutched her heart. She hurt. She hurt so badly. “And you never wanted to know me,” she said.   
  
“I wanted to know you, of course I did. I am not completely heartless, believe it or not. But Alexis disappeared for a while. After our affair, she just disappeared. I looked for her discreetly but only heard that she had gone somewhere up north. I married Chelsea in May; just in the vain attempt to try to put all thoughts of Alexis out of my mind. It didn’t work, but I tried. Finally in 1981, we ran into each other when I was on a business trip in New York City. She looked haunted, pained … I forced her to tell me where she had been, why she hadn't been in contact with me. There on an incredibly busy street, she whispered just loud enough for me to hear, _‘I had a baby girl’.”_   
  
George’s eyes became murky then with tears. Sam almost felt sorry for him but she was trying to steel herself from more feeling anymore pain. “What happened next?” She asked quietly.   
  
“I cornered her, demanded why she didn’t tell me she had had my child. _‘How could you lie about something like this? Where’s my child?’_ I asked. She sunk into my arms and cried a little. She admitted her father had forced her to give the baby up – a little girl. In that moment, I was so angry with her. I shook her. I said _‘I would have given up everything for you, for our baby!’_ She looked up at me with pained eyes just like yours and said, _‘You aren’t the father, George. You’re not my baby’s father.’”_


	9. Questions

**Questions**   
  
Silence, abject, horrified silence, blanketed the room for a long moment. The only thing that interrupted the stillness was another knock on the door and a female voice calling out _“Room Service”._   
  
Lucky gazed at Sam. She looked devastated all over again. He squeezed her hand and thought about lunging at Mr. Marin but settled for barking out, “You’re a liar! Alexis would never have two lovers at the same time.”   
  
“Room Service,” the voice called again and Lucky reluctantly disentangled himself from Sam, moving to the door. While he dealt with the food, he listened to what they were saying.   
  
“I’m not lying, Sam, you’ve got to believe me.”   
  
“Why should I?” Sam asked. “You lied about not knowing Alexis just yesterday.” She sat rigidly on the bed but tears were filling up her eyes.   
  
“I know, and it was wrong but Chelsea and my kids … Their whole world would be shattered … Still, I lay awake all night worrying about you thinking that I was dismissing you. If you were mine, I would have stepped up a long time ago.”   
  
“If you’re not my father, then who is?” Sam asked.   
  
“Good question,” George said quietly. “She wouldn’t tell me; no matter how much I pleaded with her to do so. She finally shoved me away and hurried off… I came back here immediately afterwards - devastated. I haven’t seen Alexis since.”   
  
“That’s a really convenient story,” Lucky said as he wheeled the food cart into the room and shut the door again. “Too convenient.”   
  
“I wouldn’t lie about something like this,” George insisted. He looked at Sam and for a moment, she saw true emotion in his eyes. “I wanted you to be mine, Sam, I really did. And I am honestly sorry you’re not. If you have your boyfriend here fighting this hard for you, you must be a wonderful, worthwhile person.”   
  
Sam dabbed at her teary eyes. She knew he was ready to leave and she wouldn’t keep him for anything. She simply walked to the door and held it open. “Thank you for telling me all of this,” she said.   
  
George looked at her with eyes full of stormy emotion, nodded, wished her the best, and was gone. She shut the door and immediately sagged against the frame of it, feeling all of the energy leave her body.   
  
“Sam,” Lucky said and hurried back over to her. “I’m sorry he hurt you again.” He immediately pulled her against his strong chest and she buried her tear-stained face in his shirt for a moment.    
  
When she pulled back, she said, “I believe him.”   
  
“What?” Lucky asked. “Alexis would never –“   
  
“I know she wouldn’t. But I believe  _he_ believes I am not his. Even more so, I believed it when he said he wished I was his child. And I wanted to be his. I wanted to belong to someone, Lucky.”   
  
“You belong to me,” Lucky said and kissed her forehead. “Tell me you believe that.”   
  
“I do,” Sam said, leaning into him. “And I love you so much. But I still need answers. I need to know where I came from or all I will ever be is half a woman and you deserve someone whole, Lucky. You deserve so much more than I can give you right now.”   
  
“Don’t say that.”   
  
“But it’s true. I just … well, thank you so much for standing by me.”   
  
“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”   
  
“Would you mind if we cut our trip short?” Sam asked. “I want to head home to Port Charles. I need to talk to my mom. She’s the only one who can solve the mystery of who my true father is.”   
  
Lucky nodded. “That’s fine. Let’s eat our breakfast and then we’ll get on the road.”   
  
Sam smiled weakly. “Thank you, Lucky.”   
  
“Anytime.” 


	10. Truth

** 10 - Truth **   
  
Lucky pulled the car to a stop in front of the Lakehouse and killed the engine. He reached over and interlaced his fingers with Sam’s. “You want me to come inside with you?”   
  
Sam sighed. “As much as I would like that, I think I have to do this myself. Getting Alexis to open up to me alone will be difficult, but imagine how it would be with more than one person in the room.” She sighed again. “Why am I so nervous?”   
  
“You’re human, and I would be too if I was about to find out a long-kept secret involving my life.”   
  
“That’s just it… Why did Alexis keep it a secret?” Sam asked. She looked towards the Lakehouse where a candle sat in the window, light dancing hypnotically before her eyes. “She said once in passing that my father was a bad man but I didn’t believe it. I didn’t want to, I guess. And other than maybe being a liar, I don’t think George Marin is evil…”   
  
Her voice trailed off. She had wanted to be George’s daughter. She had wanted to belong, to know where she came from and what she was about so she could present herself as a whole woman to Lucky. He deserved to have that kind of woman in his life.   
  
She turned to look at Lucky then, bringing his hand to her lips, and kissing his wrist gently. “Thank you, Lucky.”   
  
“For what?”   
  
“For everything. You are the most amazing man I’ve ever met and God knows I’ve given you a million reasons to run away from me, and you’ve stayed. It means the world to me.”   
  
Lucky smiled at her, leaning over and giving her a little kiss on the lips before pressing his forehead to hers. “I love you, Sam, and that’s what someone who loves you does – stands by you always.”   
  
“I love you too, Lucky,” she said. She gave him one last kiss and then kicked open the passenger door.   
  
“Call me when you and Alexis are done here so I can come pick you up.”   
  
“Okay,” Sam agreed and waved to him before heading up onto the porch to find out the truth about her past.


	11. Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a very triggering chapter so fair warning! Proceed with caution!

** Power **   
  
Sam had barely stepped inside the door when a crack of lightning split the sky and a torrent of rain began to pour down just beyond the windowpane. “What the hell?” She asked her mom who had just ushered her inside with an excited hug and an offer of a warm cup of hot chocolate, which Sam had turned down.   
  
“It’s been raining on and off here all weekend but tonight we’re supposed to get the brunt of it,” Alexis said.    
  
“Wow, I had no idea. It’s really storming out there.”   
  
Alexis guided Sam to the sofa and they sat down on it together. “Of course you had no idea. You’ve been away all weekend on a romantic getaway with Lucky. Would it be too intrusive and creepy if I asked how it went? You two just seem so happy together, but then again, I didn’t expect you back so soon.”   
  
“We didn’t plan to be back so soon,” Sam admitted. “And the weekend went … okay, I guess.”   
  
“Oh no. Did you two have a fight? Is that why he didn’t come inside with you?”   
  
“We’re not fighting, Mom, we’re actually in a really good place.”   
  
“Then why do you look so upset? And don’t lie to me. A mother knows when her child is hurting.”   
  
“I am hurting … a bit,” Sam said. It was a lie. She was hurting _a lot._ “Anyway, where are Krissy and Molly?”   
  
“They are both spending the night at friends’ houses … But, Sam, I can tell you have something on your mind so why don’t you just tell me?”   
  
Sam nodded. “Alright, I guess I can’t beat around the bush any longer.”   
  
“Please don’t.”   
  
“Mom, the weekend Lucky and I spent together … It wasn’t just a lovers weekend.”   
  
“Oh?”   
  
“Yeah, we went upstate to meet someone.”   
  
Alexis shifted on the sofa anxiously as she was afraid of what Sam would say next. “Who was this someone?”   
  
Sam cleared her throat. “A man named George Marin.”   
  
Alexis’s eyes went wide in horror and Sam rushed on. “I found out there was a chance – a good chance – he was my biological father and I just wanted to know him. I just wanted to know where I came from. I shouldn’t have gone behind your back but –“   
  
“Damn right you shouldn’t have!” Alexis snapped. “You are opening the lid on a can of worms and once they come springing out… Well, these worms have teeth and they will kill.”   
  
Sam had never seen her mother act this way, had never heard her speak this way either. Alexis had also never looked more upset. “Mom, I know I should have told you what I was doing, but I didn’t want to upset you unnecessarily. You said my father was a bad man but George doesn’t seem all that bad, just maybe like a liar.” She bit her lip. “He said – he said though that he’s not my father. That you told him he wasn’t my dad from the time that you two shared together. But he was the only man around at the time I was conceived… wasn’t he?”   
  
Thunder shook the roof of the house and the lights flickered as Alexis hurtled to her feet and began to pace frantically. “We have to fix this. We have to … Somehow. No, we’ll just never speak of it again. Then maybe we can forget it ever happened.”   
  
“Mom, you’re not acting like yourself. You’re kind of freaking me out.”   
  
Alexis came to a stop in the middle of the carpet. “I am freaking you out. You have no idea just how ‘freaky’ people in this world are. I am a cake walk compared to them.”   
  
“Mom, calm down. You’re not yourself. You’re actually –“   
  
“Freaking you out, I know.” Alexis hurried back to Sam and grabbed either of her hands. “I’m sorry for that but, Sam, you just need to forget everything you saw and heard this weekend. Your life depends on it.”   
  
“I can’t do that. I need to know the truth,” Sam said as she looked into the wild eyes of her mother. “Is – is George Marin my father or not?”   
  
Alexis looked beyond frustrated and upset. Her eyes said Sam had backed her into a corner. The rain beat on the roof and the room felt unbearably cold and sinister.    
  
“Mom –“   
  
“He’s not your father, Sam! George Marin is not your father. Is that what you want to hear?” Alexis demanded. “Do you want to know the whole, nasty, ugly, ‘freaky’ truth?”   
  
Alexis was practically screaming, she looked so haunted, but Sam had to know. She had to know why her mother had transformed into someone she didn’t know upon hearing what Sam had been up to all weekend. It was now or never. She felt the very future of both of their lives depended on what Alexis said next.   
  
Sam’s breath was coming hard and fast as she asked, “If George isn’t my father, please tell me who is.” Her heart was slamming into her rib cage.   
  
“Your father is not just a bad man, Sam, he’s an evil man. He is the most sick kind of monster,” Alexis said and tears were collecting in her eyes.   
  
“Mom, did my father – did he … Did he hurt you?”   
  
“Yes, Sam, he did. And if anyone found out the truth, you’d be hurt too. In the worst ways imaginable.”   
  
“Who is he?” Sam pressed, almost against her own will, afraid of the truth but unable to stop herself from wanting to know.   
  
Alexis’s tears gave way and the lights flickered once more before the power shut off. Right as the room fell into darkness, Sam heard her mother say one word. One name.   
  
_“Stavros…”_


	12. Darkness

** Darkness **   
  
For a long moment, no words were spoken. Light from the single candle placed on the windowsill was the only illumination in the pitch black darkness. Sam had never felt more alone or more sick to her stomach. Still, she managed to finally open her mouth and say, _“Stavros?_ Your brother – he’s your brother.”   
  
“Yes, Sam, he’s my brother. Your uncle, but also your father. How sick and twisted is that?” Alexis asked. “He was a sick, evil man, and no one can ever know the truth about what happened. You need to forget what you heard.”   
  
A tear ran unbidden down Sam’s cheek. “How can you ask me to forget? I just learned that my father is the devil himself. But I have questions, so many questions. I need answers.”   
  
“No, you don’t,” Alexis said, her voice hoarse and scratchy from prolonged crying. “You know what you need to know. I wasn’t a willing participant in that madness.”   
  
“Mom –“   
  
“No more questions, Sam. You can’t tell anyone what you know – it’s for your own safety and the safety of the people you love and surround yourself with.”   
  
“Why are we in danger? Stavros is dead …” Another tear slipped down her cheek and she took to pacing the way Alexis had been doing before. Thunder shook the house and more than anything she wanted to crawl into a corner and hide away until it passed. Until this whole nightmare was over. She wanted to be in Lucky’s arms and she wanted him to say everything was going to be okay, even if it was a vicious lie like all of the other lies she had ever been told.   
  
Sam heard Alexis sigh. “Sam, there are other Cassadines. You know there are. Namely, Helena. If she ever found out –“   
  
“Wait, she knows everything. She must know I was her – her granddaughter.”   
  
“We kept it a secret. My father and I … Mikkos only ever did one good thing in his life – and that was keep you away from the Cassadines. He made me give you up and though it hurts to hear, I’m sure; I know it was for the best.”   
  
“How can it be for the best? I grew up without a real mother. Without a real family. I grew up in a house that was like something out of a horror movie!” Sam cried.   
  
“Well so did I,” Alexis said. “I saw my own mother murdered before my very eyes when I was just a child. Helena did that so don’t you hesitate to think she wouldn’t do the very same thing to you or anyone else she pleased.” Alexis moved over to Sam in the dark, grabbing her by either arm desperately and almost roughly. “Forget what you heard, Sam, please. You can’t tell anyone – anyone at all.”   
  
“Lucky –“ Sam said as a sob welled up in her throat, threatening to steal her very ability to breathe. “We tell each other everything,” she managed to choke out.   
  
“Not this,” Alexis said. “This is our secret, Sam, and we’ve got to take it to our graves, no matter how painful it is.”   
  
“Mom, please-“   
  
“No, Sam, no one can know,” Alexis said. “Promise me you won’t tell a soul. Promise me, Sam,” Alexis said, shaking Sam a bit in her desperation.   
  
_“Promise!”_ Alexis cried again. “Please, I can’t watch another person I love die or be ripped apart by the Cassadine's sick legacy.”   
  
“Alright!” Sam cried out. “I promise. Okay, I promise.”   
  
She then wrenched away from her mother and ran for the door, tears streaming down her face. “Sam, where are you going?” Alexis cried after her.   
  
“I can’t stay here right now. I won’t,” Sam said and before her mother could stop her, she had burst out the front door and started running through the rain until she could find safety. As if she ever could now… 


End file.
